


Forever With You

by stuck_inher_daydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inher_daydreams/pseuds/stuck_inher_daydreams
Summary: The warden lay on the ground knocked out cold, the other guards following suit. Barry let out his breath and looked up to see someone standing by the exit. A smile slowly spread across his face.“Who the hell is that?” asked Becky“That’s my wife” Barry proudly stated.Barry and Iris reunite after she saves him from prison.





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would love to see happen in 4x13 but I doubt it's gonna go like this. Would love to know your thoughts on this!

Not once in his life did Barry think he would ever end up in this kind of a situation. The kind of situation where he was on the verge of escaping from prison with a group of metas he helped put in, and he was lying helpless on the ground, a power-dampener chaining him to the ground by his foot as the warden and a group of guards surrounded them, threatening to shoot if they dared to disobey. Yeah, never would I have guessed this is where I would end up Barry thought. He frantically looked around for any way out of this mess, but there was nothing.

The warden chuckled at him, “you know Mr. Allen, I’m actually a big fan of yours. I hate to do this but…the money’s too good to pass up.”

Barry glared at him, “that’s why you’re doing this, for money? Is whatever Amunet’s offering really worth so much that you would willingly sell people?”

“You’re not people, you’re metas. And not all are so heroic like yourself Mr. Allen. These others have terrorized the city, and even killed citizens.” 

“You sick bastard!” screeched Becky, “you will not get away with this!”

“She’s right” said Barry, “we’re gonna figure out a way out of this and then not only will you have no money, your ass is gonna end up right in here.”

The warden laughed, “I was really enjoying this conversation but I think you talk too much nonsense Allen. Lucky for me Amunet was gracious enough to provide this lovely piece of tech, it’ll knock even you out for a few hours. Once you wake you’ll probably be in the hands of a buyer.”

He raised the gun up to Barry and smirked as he moved his finger towards the trigger. Dammit Barry thought, there’s no way out of this. I’m sorry Iris I love you.

The warden cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger and then BANG-

The warden lay on the ground knocked out cold, the other guards following suit. Barry let out his breath and looked up to see someone standing by the exit. A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Who the hell is that?” asked Becky

“That’s my wife” Barry proudly stated. Iris started running towards him with Harry and Cisco following behind. She slid down to the ground beside him and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m here baby, I got you.” He circled his arms around her holding her so close to his body. “Thank god for you. You saved me again.” She pulled back to look at him for a moment before crashing her lips to his, savoring the feel of him once again.

They stayed locking lips until someone cleared their throat behind them. “Uhm guys, I know you’re real happy to see each other but we have to go right now” Harry said, “we can all hug and kiss later on, let’s move.” Cisco came up behind Barry and blasted the cuffs off him then did the same for the other metas and the group made their way out of the prison.

Once outside they saw Joe standing there with Captain Singh and a few other members of the CCPD. Barry stopped suddenly and turned to Iris “what’s gonna happen to me?” 

Iris smiled brightly at him, “You’re coming home Bear. We won the appeal!”

Barry engulfed her in hug, he pressed his face against hers and she felt his tears falling down his cheeks, her own following. “Thank you Iris, for everything.”

“Barry” someone called out. They looked up to see Captain Singh walking towards them. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what you’ve been through and for not fighting harder for you. Just know I never believed that you did it.”

“I know that Captain” Barry replied. “There was nothing anyone could have done but just you believing in me is more than enough.”

Singh reached his hand to Barry and shook it. “At least now I can finally say that you, Barry Allen are free to go.” Barry nodded with a smile then took Iris’s hand and made their way over to Joe who wrapped him in a hug and whispered “its time to go home.”

The drive home was quiet. Barry and Iris sat in the back together, arms linked. Iris had her head rested on his chest and she brought her free hand up to touch him, every part of him she could reach. Neither of them said much, Barry would place a kiss on her head every few seconds, nuzzling his face in her hair, breathing her in. Joe watched the two of them from rearview mirror and smiled knowing they were finally together again and safe for now. 

When they pulled up to the apartment Joe turned to them, “I think you guys deserve one night alone and uninterrupted. I’ll tell the rest of the team to handle whatever goes on tonight. You guys take the night to rest and we’ll see you in the morning.” Barry and Iris nodded in gratitude and made their way out of the car and up to their loft.

Once at the door Iris grabbed the key, turned to Barry waiting for confirmation. He stared at the door then looked to her and nodded. She opened the door and they stepped inside together. Iris slowly made her way over to turn the lights on while Barry stood by the door, looking around the room. The apartment was no longer a crime scene and Iris had spent the day before scrubbing that spot until there was no physical evidence of anything happening there. But she knew the image was still lingering in his mind and probably would for a long time to come. 

She looked at him smiling softly, “Bear we don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Barry glanced up at her, then to the spot where Devoe’s body once laid “No, this is our home. I won’t let him take this away from us.”

He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I need to say something to you. I’m sorry Iris”

“Barry-”

“No, let me say this. I am so sorry for putting you through all of this. I’m sorry that our life is insane and unpredictable and it always seems like the world is pulling us apart. I don’t deserve you Iris. Not your love, nor your selflessness and your unwavering faith in me.”

“Barry stop right there.” Iris said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. “You more than anyone deserve happiness and love in your life and I am so lucky that you chose to love me. I love you and our crazy life together.” He smiled and leaned his head down to rest against hers as she continued. “I know things haven’t always gone our way but if there’s one thing I do know for sure is that somehow you always come home to me Barry Allen. And it’s for that very reason that our love is strong. No matter what universe you’re in or what reality we end up in- we always find each other.”

Barry said nothing in return, only placing his lips on hers and moving them slowly, relishing the taste of her. She pulled him closer by the neck, deepening the kiss and coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. Their tongues tangled with each other and they kissed and kissed until he suddenly picked her up and sped them upstairs. He laid her on the bed, not once breaking the kiss as he moved on top of her. They broke apart for a second so he could quickly remove their clothing. He bent down to kiss her again, dragging his hand all along her body. “God you are so beautiful,” he breathed out, his hand brushing across her breasts. He placed his forehead against hers, his mouth just barely touching hers, “I love you so much Iris.” She closed the distance between them, kissing him hard. “I love you Barry Allen. Now make love to me.”

And so he did, kissing his way down her body to where she was already so wet and ready. He placed a kiss there and she moaned out in want of him. When he entered her nothing felt so right than that moment right there, when they were finally complete and one again. After being apart for so long their lovemaking was slow. They took their time, re-exploring one another and getting back that familiarity they had been without. As they reached their climax, Barry entwined their hands and placed them over his heart, a silent promise that no matter what they would be together. He peppered kisses down her face while coming down from their high and he held her close as they drifted into sleep.

When morning arrived Barry woke to Iris’s head resting on his chest, their legs tangled and their hands still entwined together. He reveled in the stillness of this moment, feeling the rise and fall of her breasts against him, her warm skin as he traced a finger slightly down her back. She began to stir as he continued tracing her body. He placed a kiss atop her head and she placed one on his chest, moving up to his neck, then his chin and finally a gentle kiss to his lips. She tried to move back but he chased her lips, capturing them in a deeper kiss. She moaned into the kiss, letting herself give into him. 

When they finally broke apart a low chuckle left his mouth, “it seems I can’t get enough of you Mrs. West-Allen.” 

“Well Mr. Allen I guess you’re just gonna have to keep me here in this bed, naked, forever.” She gave him another kiss and then laid her head back down on his chest, tracing patterns onto his chest as he did on her back.

They lay in silence for a few minutes just feeling each other until Barry spoke again. “I wish we could stay here forever. I would be completely happy to just stay in this bed with you and never ever leave. 

“Oh really? You wouldn’t get tired of me?” Iris joked.

Barry scoffed at that “I could never get tired of being with you Iris. You’re the best part of me and you always have been.”

Iris lifted her head up, tears filling her eyes. “Bear…”

“Besides” he continued, “who else am I going to find to explain the wonders of the multiverse to?”

“Oh you really think sex with you is that good that I’ll spend forever in this bed listening to you ramble about science?”

“No I don’t think- well yea I know the sex is that good but I also know you love me enough to stay here with my dorky self for the rest of your life.”

Iris kissed him then, laughing softly as she pulled away, “well you’re very cocky Barry Allen but you’re right. I do love your dorky self more than life and for that very reason, I will gladly hear about all the science in the world if it meant being with you, like this, forever.”


End file.
